In recent years, a charging device for charging a battery or the like that is mounted in a vehicle contactlessly from power supply facilities external to the vehicle, and a vehicle equipped with that charging device are attracting an attention.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-106136 discloses an electrical powered vehicle including a secondary self-resonant coil, a capacitor connected to the secondary self-resonant coil, a secondary coil coupled with the secondary self-resonant coil through electromagnetic induction, and a power storage device.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-106136 discloses power supply facilities including a high-frequency power driver connected to an AC power supply, a primary coil connected to the high-frequency power driver, a primary self-resonant coil, and a capacitor connected to the primary self-resonant coil.
The primary self-resonant coil and the secondary self-resonant coil resonate via an electromagnetic field to transmit electric power from the primary self-resonant coil to the secondary self-resonant coil.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-087353 discloses a vehicle including a contactless power transfer device that for example receives electric power from external facilities. This contactless power transfer device includes a secondary self-resonant coil that for example receives electric power via an electromagnetic field from an opposite, primary self-resonant coil, and a bobbin having an inner circumferential surface along which the secondary self-resonant coil is held.
Note that coupling the primary self-resonant coil and the secondary self-resonant coil resonantly via an electromagnetic field to provide contactless power transfer as described above is a technique attracting attention in recent years.
Other than such a power feeding apparatus utilizing resonant coupling via an electromagnetic field, a power feeding apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-143711 or the like is also known.